There are a range of different racks available for storing bicycles. One type of rack includes semi-circular or arch structures projecting from the ground at approximately the same height as the frame of the bicycle. Bicycles can then be locked to the structures with both wheels on the ground. Another type of rack includes pairs of small arches that are spaced apart to allow a wheel of the bicycle to be positioned between the arches, and thereby assist in holding the bicycle upright. The wheel or the frame of the bicycle can then be locked to the arches. Both of these types of racks may not be suitable when limited space is available.
There are also bicycle racks available for storing bicycles off the ground where limited space is available. Typically, off the ground storage racks include hooks that engage the wheel rim, or pairs of arms that engage the horizontal bar of the bicycle frame between the seat post and the handle bars (or the goose neck of the handle bars). Typically, the hooks and arms are anchored to the wall or ceiling of a storage shed or shelter and the bicycle is lifted into position on the rack.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative assembly for storing bicycles.